Naruto: Living Life After
by EazyWave11
Summary: , It takes place 4 years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, when Naruto is trying to find a way to express hi s feelings to Sakura, and does, but gets moe than what he expected.. a sick twist is later added,will Naruto and Sakura's love survive? find out
1. Finally

Naruto: Living Life After

Epilogue

It has been four years since Naruto (who is 20 years old) defeated Madara and saved the ninja world. There is peace between all five nations. Although Madara was defeated, Sasuke escaped, and is currently gathering rogue ninjas to help attack Konoha, but until then, Naruto is having personal issues of his own…..

Chapter 1

It is the middle of the summer in Konoha, and Naruto is sitting in his room thinking about Sakura. She has been on his mind every day since the war ended, but he hasn't grown the balls to ask her out. Every day he has a chance, but wimps out at the last minute and regrets it every time." I'm tired of this, I love Sakura chan, and it's time that I confess it fully." Said Naruto._ "Bout' time you grew some balls Naruto, if you hadn't realized by now, Sakura loves you". _Naruto listened as the Kyuubi spoke." W-what do you mean Nine-tails…how would you know this"._ "I forget that you could be such a dunce Naruto, everybody knows"._" Well if you think she really does lets go find out" said Naruto. Finally shaking of his nerves, Naruto jumped off his bed and ran through his front door closing and locking it and ran off to her house.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Naruto had so many thoughts running through his head, especially about him and Sakura being together….in a very erotic situation. Finally Naruto made it to Sakura's apartment. Taking a deep breath, Naruto knocked on Sakura's door. After about ten seconds Sakura opened the door." Oh, hi Naruto kun, what brings you here"?" Well Sakura chan…..can I come in…I need to talk to you about something"? "Um…..sure Naruto kun, it's kinda weird because I needed to talk to you to"._ "Good luck boy." _the Kyuubi told Naruto as he walked into Sakura's apartment." So what did you want to talk about Naruto kun". "Sakura chan…no more beating around the bush, I want to be with you….I-I love you Sakura chan." At first Sakura, said nothing, but finally she broke the silence, "Naruto kun…..you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that, I love you more than you know Naruto kun". After she said that she put her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

At first Naruto was taken aback by this, but once he realized that his dreams were finally coming to truth, he returned the kiss, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Without even realizing it, Sakura was slowly working their way to her bed where Naruto was caught off guard and was pushed onto it." Sakura…. I-I don't want to take things too fast for you….ahh! Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because of Sakura gripping his already semi bonner through his pants." Oh, you don't worry about me Naruto kun," said Sakura as she continued to massage his bonner through his pants, "I just want to please you"." B-b-be my guest Sakura chan." Said Naruto through his gasp and moans. "Maybe we should remove these," said Sakura as she slowly pulled down Naruto's pants to reveal his bonner through his underwear. While she doing all the work, Naruto on the other hand was enjoying this special treatment…and they haven't even been on a first date yet! She must really love me, thought Naruto. This thought was short lived as Sakura started to playfully jack-off Naruto, and with the other hand she began to play with his balls. "You like this, Naruto kun?" said Sakura as she looked up at her love with a smile on her face, her only response from Naruto was a series of groans and grunts. " I thought so."Eventually, Sakura sped up her hand movements to where Naruto began to buck his hips, as his climax grew closer.

"Let me try something else Naruto," said Sakura as she slowly started to move her lips to the tip of Naruto's shaft. She began to kiss and lick his tip, only teasing him till she finally got tired of it and decided to slip his whole 9 inch shaft into her mouth." Ahhhhhhhhhh….Sakura ….Yes," Naruto said as Sakura quickened her pace bobbing he head up and down on his shaft._ Oh Naruto, your dick tastes so good, _Sakura thought to herself. Her herself was already dripping wet, all of her juices running down her legs." Sakura chan, stop," said Naruto as he sat up from the bed and Sakura removed her mouth from his dick," What is it Naruto kun,you don't like what I'm doing?" " Oh, no Sakura chan don't take me wrong I'm loving every minute of it, but….it's my turn now." Before Sakura could even realize what was happening, Naruto was already on top of her, pinning her hands down and nibbling on her neck. "Oh Naruto, yesss, more please do more to me." "You want more Sakura chan?" Yes, PLEASE." Her answer putting a smile on Naruto's face, he slowly began to move down, first towards her breast where he then began to knead them through her shirt." Oh this shirt, has to go," said Naruto as he began to remove it slowly. To his surprise, Sakura wasn't wearing a bra, but he wasn't mad, it just made it easier for him to access her breast. Seeing that her nipples were already swollen, he went in pursuit of them with his tongue, swirl around them and nibbling on them while he pinched and pulled on her other nipple, and then he would alternate between. After becoming bored with those, he decided it was time to go down to his real target.

Looking up at Sakura, he gained permission to remove her shorts and panties. Naruto couldn't do anything but just gaze upon her pink pussy... in his words it was beautiful. Sakura began to blush at his intense gaze up her most private body part," Naruto kun, there's no need to stare, you'll see it a lot more in the future." " I know Sakura chan, but I' just trying to take it all in at once." After he said that he plunged right into her pussy with his tongue._ I guess all that training with Jiraya- sensei will payed-off in something other than fighting._ Naruto noticed that Sakura's breathing began to come out in gasps, and moans. "Oh…y-yes….. Fuck my pussy with your tongue Naruto, deeper, go deeper. Doing as his pink headed love said, Naruto plunged his tongue deeper into her, also while starting to play with her clip. _Hmm, let me try something else,_ he thought as he removed his tongue from her and started to nibble on her swollen nub, making her arch her back and moan loudly. He then inserted two fingers in her pussy and massaged the inside of her walls. "Oh Naruto, I'm gonna cu-cu-….ahh. Yelling loudly and arching her back, Sakura came all on Naruto's hand, but not bothering him he just removed his fingers and began licking them clean like they were a lollipop. After he was finished he positioned himself in between Sakura's legs, yet a little reluctant to make a move.

" Naruto, it's ok, I was prepared for this the moment you walked through my door today, I'll be alright." With those words, all uncertainty was lost from Naruto's mind and he slowly pushed his shaft into her womb, taking her virginity. With Jiraya's training coming in handy, he took it slow at first knowing and seeing that Sakura was going to be in pain. He could see she was in pain from her wincing and whimpers, but it was nothing she couldn't handle and Naruto knew this, because if he stopped she'd probably get mad so he just continued to thrust at a slow pace until Sakura said something. "Naruto, its fine now the pain is gone, you can go faster." Naruto wasted no time speeding up, and also massaging Sakura's breast at the same time. " Yes, Naruto, fuck me, Fuck me till I pass out from pleasure," which Naruto had no problem with so he then quickened his pace even more as more moans escaped Sakura's lips. After a few minutes, Naruto's breathing began to get harder. "Ah Sakura, I'm about to reach my…," "So am I Naruto," Sakura interrupted. After a few more thrust from Naruto, Sakura couldn't' contain herself anymore, and came all over Naruto's dick and stomach. Seeing that she came, Naruto could release himself, so he began to remove himself from her when Sakura spoke up, "No, Naruto, it's ok I'm on birth control." Hearing that, he just came right in her womb, then collapsed right next to her. "Sakura chan, that was amazing, I love you, my little blossom." "I love you to, Naruto kun." Said Sakura as she pulled Naruto closer to kiss him, "and I wouldn't want anyone else besides you." Their dreams that night were very "pleasant", eventually they woke up later that night for another round…and another round.

Aurthor's Note

Yeah, this is my first storyon here and it was short, but please let me know if you liked it, i worked hard on is...review please


	2. I'm Not the Only One Happy

Chapter 2

It was early in the morning the next day as Sakura woke up with unfamiliar arms wrapped around her. Then the memories of her lustful night with her beloved came back to her. Feeling Sakura stir, this woke Naruto up.

"Good morning gorgeous, how did you sleep last night…..or should I say this morning?"

"Humph, who even slept last night, I thought we were too busy doing something else besides sleep." She said while turning around to give him a good morning kiss.

Smiling through the kiss, Naruto's memories of the night before came flooding back to him.

"Well then, maybe round four should begin now." He said playfully.

Lightly tapping him on the back of the head she had to turn him down

"Naruto, you know we have to start to get ready for the day, maybe later."

She then got up and walked to the bathroom.

"I need to wash all that sex away from us last night."

Naruto heard the shower cut on and the shower door be pulled open and closed. A thought then popped into his head.

"_Maybe she might need some help." _ He thought as he slowly crept into the bathroom unheard.

"I was guessing you were going to try something like this." Sakura said without even turning around to see him.

_I treated her so much like a woman I forgot she is still a shinobi with her keen shinobi hearing._

"Well there goes my surprise." He said as he stepped into the shower with her and pulled her body to his, and started to massage her breasts with soap.

"Hmmm, that feels good Naruto kun."

With the hot water running over her sore muscles and her love massaging her, she felt like she was in heaven.

Finally feeling clean, she decided she should go get dressed so she could go see Ino and tell her all about her night, considering she had all day to do it.

"I'm getting out babe, I have to go meet Ino at her house."

"Aww and it was just getting good." Naruto complained

"Don't worry; you'll have your fun later on tonight." She said teasing him.

"Well then I can't wait." The young shinobi said, thinking about all of the crazy sex that's going to blow his mind later.

Sakura, already fully dressed was ready to walk out the door but forgot something.

"Naruto kun, I left a key by the door so it's yours now, meet me by the front gate at 9:00 tonight, okay, and try not to forget." After explaining, she left to go meet Ino.

"Ok, I won't."

_Oh, believe me; I wouldn't miss it for the world but, I wonder why at the gate ." _He thought to himself.

Finally, tired of the water running upon him, he stepped out, and grabbed the nearest towel and dried himself off. While getting dressed, the Kyuubi decided to come and share his thoughts on the night.

"**Wow Naruto, I haven't had a host who mated like that since your mom and dad. I remember your mom used to driv…"**

"Hey, I know were close and all Kyuu (His nickname for the Kyuubi), but I don't want to hear about my mom and dad's sex life. You told me all the information I need to know about them.

**I was just saying, but Naruto, may I recommend letting me come out and play sometimes. I mean I'm sure with my magic me and you could drive her insane together.**

Naruto pondered with his thoughts a bit before finally giving him an answer

" I might, but you have to promise to keep you cool, and try not to get caught up in the moment and take full control on me, I hate when I have to restrict you more than necessary.

"**I'll try my best but I don't know if I can promise anything."**

"Well we'll see what Sakura thinks, till then, let's go relax, I wanna see if Shikamaru wants to hang tonight so I can give him the 4.1.1 on what happened last night."

Grabbing the key Sakura gave him; he locked the door and bounded off to find his best friend.

He didn't have to search that much knowing there are really only two places he is always at: Kurenai's house (because of the promise he made to Asuma-Sensei before he died) and Ino's house/her family flower shop.

He found him walking towards Kurenai's house looking up at the clouds, apparently deep in thought.

"Hey wait up Shikamaru." Yelled Naruto as he ran towards him.

Looking back to see who it was, Shikamaru only had to notice the blond hair to see that it was his best friend.

"Oh hey what's up Naruto?"

"Man I wanted to tell you about the night I had last night."

"Oh, so you and Sakura finally hooked, huh?"

"**Told you everybody knew, it's obvious since you only love her." He said through a low chuckle.**

"_Shut up Nine-tails."_ Naruto yelled at him in his mind.

"So how was she?" asked Shikamaru as he brought Naruto out of his mind battle with the nine-tails?

"Well to keep it simple, she was incredible, she blew my mind," Lowering his voice a little he continued "Even the Kyuubi had a remark about it."

"Wow well, at least you didn't have a troublesome night like mine it was a real bother, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…what are you talking about Shikamaru."

"Well I was talking to Ino last night and she gave me some news…..she's pregnant."

"Whoa man, congrats. Did you know how it happened?" "_So this is the reason why Ino wanted Sakura to meet her today." _ He thought.

"Yeah, you remember that night about a month ago, where I was helping her run the flower shop while her parents were out on a mission?"

"Yeah, you where supposed to go to the bar with me, Kiba and Chouji, but Ino insisted that you stay with her." Said the blonde shinobi with a puzzled look on his face

"Yeah, well I didn't tell you that we kinda got it on that night, in the back room…..on her dad's desk."

"Man that had to be a hell of an experience."

"Yeah it was kind of troublesome considering the shop wasn't even fully closed." He said scratching the back of his head, "but I'm not complaining now, considering that I created life that night."

"Well you and Ino don't use condoms, I mean come on, I know you didn't plan for this."

"I gotta kinda blame it on myself considering I should have realized it earlier but bout time I realized we hadn't used one, it was too late."

Now aware that they had been standing outside Kurenai's house for a few minutes, Naruto decided it was time to leave his friend to go grabbed a bite to eat, realizing he hadn't ate since lunch yesterday.

"Well Shikamaru, I think I'm going to go grab something to eat, so I'll catch up with you later man."

"Hey Naruto, lets meet up later at the bar, I need to talk to you about something, let's see ….around 7:00 alright." Shikamaru called out after his friend.

Naruto waved his hand in his response._" I'll have to make sure I leave there about 8:30 to meet Sakura."_

Naruto's stomach growled loudly as he finally arrived at Ichiraku, and sat down at the bar. Ordering a bowl of Ramen Ichiraku, he felt his phone ring in his pocket. Seeing the caller I.D put an instant smile on his face.

"Hello, my little pink blossom." he cooed as he received his food.

"Hey, Babe, were still on for tonight right?"

"Of course, but I 'm going out with Shikamaru to the bar before, but I'll still be on time."

"_Good, that might make it a little easier to get it out of him if he's wasted._" She thought with a devious smile coming across her face. She shivered from the thought of the crazy sex that would begin later on that night.

"Naruto kun, you'll never guess the news I heard from Ino today."

"Let me guess, she's pregnant."

"W-what, when!"

"Shikamaru just told me, what were you talking about."

"Well, she told me that they were getting married."

"What! Really?"_ "Maybe that's what he wanted to talk about later."_ He thought as he pictured Shikamaru getting married

"I guess this just wasn't the best 48 hours of my life either, looks like someone else is enjoying it too." He said cheerfully.

"I gotta go baby, but we'll talk about this later o.k."

"Yeah, bye, I love you."

"I love you too."

After finishing 10 bowls of ramen, and relaxing for a few hours, the blonde jinchuriki looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 6:00.

"_How time flies when you're stuffing your mouth."_

Saying bye, Naruto quickly hustled over to the Sake Shinobi, the only club in Konoha meant only for shinobi. Flashing his shinobi I.D and glancing at his watch, he figured that Shikamaru should already be here even though he was ten minutes early and indeed found him at the bar with a drink in his hand and one by him.

_I couldn't have a better best friend; he already has my favorite drink for me." He thought as he walked over to his friend._

"What's up bud?" Said Naruto

"Let's go ahead and get straight to the point Naruto, I proposed to Ino last night."

"_I figured that much."_ Naruto thought.

"I could have guessed that, considering Sakura told me earlier."

"I thought Ino would tell her and she would tell you, but that's not all I wanted to tell you, would you be my best man, I'd want no one other than you."

"I would be honored." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"That was less troublesome than I thought it would be, but now that that bother is over let's have a drink." Shikamaru said before chugging down his sake.

Naruto, following his lead, did the same. This alternation of throwing back the drinks continued for the next 25 minutes before Naruto realized he had to go meet Sakura at the front gate.

The young shinobi were pretty tipsy, but not enough to where they couldn't walk, although the alcohol consumption is clear on their face.

Slightly wobbling towards the front gate, Naruto tried to pull himself together, but failed.

"This night might not turn out like I want it, but as long as it turns out period." He said to himself as he could make out the giant gates and a swervy figure by it with something in hand.


	3. Let's Try Something New

Chapter 3

Throwing a mint flavored tic tac in his mouth to help suppress the alcohol on his breath, Naruto slowly approached the pink headed kunoichi.

"Hey Naruto kun, are you ready for our date?" she asked with a devilish grin.

"Of course babe." Naruto said with his own grin before kissing Sakura

The passion of that kiss showed all the lust that would be shared later on tonight between these two shinobi.

"Mhhhm." Said Sakura through the kiss, "how about we save the tongue work for other parts of our bodies besides our mouths?' she said before walking off while swinging her hips.

"You know Sakura chan, you never did tell me where we're going." He said confused (the liquor still in effect) , while running after Sakura.

"I guess I should, I asked Captain Yamato to set us up a little hut a little bit outside the village where we can be as loud as we want, plus I want to try something…." As she let her sentence trail off.

"Sounds like a plan, but what do you want to try?"

"Well… I want you to let the Kyuubi come out a little."

"**See look Naruto, even she wants me to come out too. Just give into her demands."**

Naruto thought about it, but he just couldn't think clearly because of all that sake was kicking in again, so with the words that seemed so right that came from the nine tails, he gave in.

"I guess we could give it a try Sakura chan, but when you can't handle some of it, just let me know."

"Oh believe me, I can handle it."

After another two minutes of walking, they arrived at the cabin. It was small but they didn't need all that much room.

Sakura entered first and sat down the basket that Naruto had just noticed.

"What's in their baby?"

"Just some things we need for the night, food, spare clothes, condoms, and some sex toys."

"Well forget all this chatting, let's get to business." Said the blonde shinobi as he grabbed his beautiful girlfriend from behind and started to dry hump her. She could already feel the hump in his pants growing.

"Straight to the point I see, Naruto kun." She said through her moans.

She then turned around and pulled his neck down to pull him in for a kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Pulling away from the kiss, they both began to remove their clothing till they were both naked.

Sakura's pussy was already dripping wet just from kissing him, she was so ready for the nine tails, but she wanted to please Naruto first.

Getting on her knees, Sakura quickly stuck his dick into her mouth, pushing it all the way to the back of her throat. Fighting back her gag reflex, she started to hum, which sent vibrations all throughout Naruto's body

"Fuckkkkkkkkk, Sakura chan, fuck my dick with your mouth, yesss that feels so good, if the blowjob is this good, the sex going to be awesome." He said as Sakura started to bob her head on his dick.

"**Naruto, let me out some so I can increase the size of us, that way she'll be turned on even more."**

"_Alright."_

Focusing on the nine tails positive chakra, he some out, most directly towards his dick. You could see the changes instantly. His eyes were still blue, but they turned to slits. His whiskers grew out more and his dick went from 9 inches, to 11.

Sakura had to pull back off of it some to keep from choking on it.

"Did you just let the Kyuubi out?" she asked through his dick.

"Yes, now keep sucking." he commanded.

When he let the animal in him come out, his dominance level went up to, wanting to have total control over his mate.

Sakura did as she was told and keep sucking, and also began to play with his balls. She felt his dick throb as he came in her mouth.

Sakura wasn't expecting that much of his semen, but with the fox enabled, who knows what would be different from a human.

"**Naruto, how about we make some clones, that way you could double he pleasure and when the clones disappear, you could too?"**

"_Good idea." _ He thought

"Sakura chan, hold on for a sec."

Naruto then made the appropriate hand signs and said the jutsu which brought three two shadow clones.

"Ohh, Naruto kun, you're so devious, good idea."

After she said that, Naruto laid her on the floor and told her to relax while he did all the work.

Next thing Sakura knew, one clone was sucking on her breast, the other was eating her out and the original was having her suck his dick.

She was overwhelmed by pleasure. It didn't take long for her to cum, but they just kept on going. A second orgasm flooded over her not to later. She never shuddered when she came but this was driving her insane.

After she came a third time, Naruto decided it was time to get to the main course, if he kept going like that Sakura would faint just from getting oral sex.

Instead of having her on her back, he wanted her to ride him.

"Come, Sit." The original Naruto said, pointing to his dick.

Doing as she was told, she came and squatted over his dick, and then lowered he self on.

"Ahh, yesss, fuck, it's so big, fuck me."

Then something happened that she didn't expect, the other Naruto came over and gently pushed Sakura down onto the original's chest. Not sure what was happening, she tried to sit back up but was stopped by Naruto's words.

"Baby, relax, this is for you."

His words calmed her so she relaxed. So then the clone came over and licked her asshole, something she really wasn't expecting. She moaned in pleasure, giving her approval of his actions.

The clone then took the head of his dick a placed it at the entrance of her asshole. He slowly entered her, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Ahh, ahh, ahhhhh, yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she yelled.

Then both Naruto's began to fuck her, slowly at first, but as her moans got louder, they got faster.

Soon, Sakura was at her limit and came on the Naruto's, but just like before, they kept on going.

When she was in the middle of screaming in pleasure, the last Naruto came over and stuck his dick in her mouth and started to fuck her mouth.

She was so surprised that she couldn't even moan. A minute later, she came again, and felt like she was about to pass out, but couldn't. Sakura hadn't realized but something was holding her legs and arms up, so she was practically floating in the air.

She then caught a glimpse of something orange and bubbly, and realized that Naruto had brought out four of the Kyuubi's nine tails.

"I bet your wondering why you feel like you're about to pass out." Growled Naruto.

"Well I put a sealing jutsu on you so that no matter how much it feels like it, you can't pass out."

"Ahh fuck, I'm cumming again." Was her response.

She noticed that her eyelids felt heavy, but she couldn't go to sleep, and she loved every minute of it.

More moans, groans, and even growls escaped their lips as this "torture session" continued. Sakura, again came, and kept being fucked. Eventually the Naruto that was fucking her mouth came in it and the n disappeared.

"_So once they cum they disappear, but he has so much stamina, he keeps this up and I won't be able to walk tomorrow." _She thought to herselfas another moan escaped her lips. The Naruto she was riding had taken her nipple into his mouth and was pinching the other.

Eventually, the Naruto's got tired of this position so they decided to use the tails and make her float while they stood up and fucked her.

One was in front of her, and the other behind her.

"Naruto kun, I don't think my body can take much more o-o-o-f th-….ahhh!" her orgasm interrupting her. Her body violently shook through this orgasm.

After she came, the Naruto that was in her ass reached his limit and came. The sensations he felt went to the original just like the last one. Even though they came, Naruto had a little more left in his tank.

The blonde haired shinobi was fucking her from behind so he let pulled in his tails so that she could stand, but she almost crumpled so he caught her by her breast and kept her up. He also started to massage her breast and pinch the nipples. This made Sakura moan out by far the loudest this night.

"Ahh, Sakura chan, I'm about to cum." He growled.

"Me too, cum with me."

When they both reached their final limit, Sakura yelled at the top of her voice, and Naruto growled, asserting his final dominance on Sakura by biting down hard on her neck, and even breaking skin.

Even though it hurt like hell, it sent shivers down her spine, making her tingle all over. Seeing she was bleeding, Naruto lick up the blood with his tongue, loving the way she tasted.

"_I'll remember this taste forever."_ He thought to himself, thinking out if she was ever lost he could find her.

Rolling over beside her, he saw that she was already passed out.

"Thanks Kyuubi, you did good, looks like you'll be coming out more often."

"**That really wore her out huh, Well I'm going to sleep now, I used a lot of chakra just to pleasure her like I did." He said as he yawned.**

"Well I'm going to put some food in my stomach." Naruto said as he laid a sheet over his cherry blossom, and got up a rummaged through her basket for food.

"_Why is my dick still throbbing, hmm well he'll settle down eventually." _He thought to himself as he started munching on a sandwich. Little did he know that this night was yet soon to be over.

It may have only been 11:00, but Sakura's dream would soon wake her up, wanting her to ask for another lustful round, but this time, with more meaning to it.

Author's Note

So review this chapter, I have lots in store for the next chapter, it's half a lemon and then some drama, and another short lemon with Shikamaru and Ino, and this one….it's going to be more wild than Naruto and Sakura's night….oh and they going have some drama to.


	4. Sneak PeakApology

Hey guys, sorry about not updating in a long time but in the next week or so I should have another chapter.

I've been really busy with going out of town and having family reunions, but I'm returning home where I can continue my stories in peace.

Also I'm going to begin with a plot I've been thinking of, so the, lemons maybe be mentioned but I might skip over them so expect a lot of romance and some tragedy.

Here is a sneak peak summary of FUTURE chapters

Tsunade has decided to pair two jonin together to have a genin team of 6: Naruto/Sakura (Team11) Neji/TenTen (Team 13), Shikamaru/Ino, (Team 12), and Kiba/Hinata (Team 14). Each will receive six new genin and be assigned missions. Except Naruto/Sakura groups only have five due to one genin quitting. During Team 11's mission, they find a genin who is badly injured and her teammates abandon her and leave her to die. Naruto and Sakura decided to take her back to the village. Tsunade allows them to add them to their team, but Sakura and Naruto care more for her than a student…..what will happen?

Well there is and it's coming soon to be ready to review.


	5. Love is in the airor is That Lust

Chapter 4

"_How could you?" said the voice from the dark._

"_Who are you?" said Sakura confused._

"_Leaving your child in someone else's hands, and forgetting about her."  
><em>Said the voice as it echoed from the dark.

"_Stop it….STOP ITTT!" _she said trying to get it to stop

"_And you say you love Naruto, you don't know true love if you abandon the life you gave birth too._

"_No…. I didn't have a choice, Sasuke deceived me, then left me…and…and…."_

Sakura then fell on her knees and sobbed in to her hands. Then a light caught her attention. She looked up to see Naruto her beloved.

"_It's o.k. Sakura, I won't judge you, you can't blame you self for what he did, he wouldn't do it on purpose, not the real Sasuke we know._

He offered her a hand and she took it. But the moment she touched him, he turned in to Sasuke, the evil Sasuke that is overrun with hatred and revenge .

Then a memory came back to her, the night when Sasuke was to leave her, she said she'd do anything for him to stay, and she meant it. He took advantage of her and then left her, not caring what he left with her, shame, disappointment, and later on…. A child_._

"_Sakura….Sakura…SAKURA!"_

Her eyes snapped open to see a worried Naruto.

"Baby, you o.k.?" he said as he looked down at his scared lover. "You were talking in your sleep….. Was it was a nightmare?"

"No" she lied, "It was just that we were in the park, and you were spraying me with water." She said trying to convince him of her lie.

"Well from the looks of it, sounds like you had a bad time."

"Forget about me, what you are doing up still."

"Well, I wasn't sleepy plus I'm still kind of…." Letting his sentence trail and his eyes go down to the tent in his boxers.

"_How is he still horny after all that sex." _She thought to herself.

"Well I can fix that." The pinkette said with a smirk on her face, using the se x to hide her dream.

Lustful moans could be heard from miles away, but only the ears animals could here.

Having the sun shine in his face caused Naruto to stir.

"C'mon Sakura chan, five more minutes." He said with his arms wrapped around her.

"What are you talking about you baka." She said turning to face him.

Seeing his sea blue eyes look at her with care always put a smile on her face.

"You know I may be a baka, but I'm your baka." He said as he pressed his lips against hers.

Before anything escalated, they heard a knock on the door and a voice quickly followed.

"Sorry to interrupt anything you two, but the Hokage requests you." Said the voice from the other side of the door

"We'll be there in an hour." Replied Naruto.

"Well, I guess our romantic time is over." Said Sakura teasing Naruto while drawing circles on his abs, sending shivers through him.

"Too bad, but I think that we can wait." He said as he got up and started towards the restroom.

"Can you hurry up while you're in there." Said the pink headed kunoichi.

"Don't worry; while you were sleeping last night, I took a shower so I just need to wipe myself down.

He kept to his word too; he was in and out in a matter of minutes.

"Told you." He said as he rubbed his nose against hers only to get a slap on the back of his neck.

"Don't rub it in baka." She said as Naruto rubbed the spot where she hit him.

While he heard the shower run, he decided to get dressed. About the time she came out of the bathroom fully dressed, he had both their things packed into scrolls and ready to go.

"I see someone's eager to see what Tsunade sensei has in store for them." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well I have a feeling that it's going to be good."

They quickly made their way into town and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop to make the journey to the Hokage tower quicker.

They made it to Tsunade's window with five minutes to spare. They saw the window was open and just entered, scaring Tsunade, including Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Kiba.

"Hey Baa chan, ya miss me." Naruto quickly had to duck to avoid a stapler aimed at his head.

"Not really you brat now listen up." She said with a serious tone.

"Now, your here because we're trying something new here In Konoha, all of you are now jonin, and not just jonin, jonin sensei's. But, you will be in pairs, and our team will be consisted 4 genin. By now, each of you should know your two elements so that is how you will be paired with your team."

"Team 11, Naruto Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno, your team is Megumi Sayori (Element: Water, ninjutsu: average, genjutsu: average, taijutsu: above average), Ryo Kekedo (Element: Wind, ninjutsu: excellent, genjutsu: below average, taijutsu: average), Tadashi Akal (Element: Fire, ninjutsu: average, genjutsu: average, taijutsu: average) and Takuya Kisaragi (Element: Earth, ninjutsu: average, genjutsu: below average, taijutsu: below average).

"Sounds like we have our hands full." Said Naruto as he and Sakura talked quietly while Tsunade finished calling teams.

"They sound good; I see she matched us up with our elements too."

"Yeah I-"Naruto was cut short with a pack of pencils aimed for him.

"You will meet them tomorrow, so you are dismissed." Said Tsunade with authority.

"Man, I'm psyched to meet our genin team aren't you Sakura chan?" said the blonde shinobi as they walked out of the Hokage tower.

Sakura heard him, but wasn't listening lost in her own thought about her 8 year old daughter being in a ninja academy.

"_No…she can't be…. The village she was sent to wouldn't have ninjas….but I'm sure she has some ninja traits….."_

"Sakuraaaaaa…. Sakura chan!" finally getting his beloved to snap out of here trance.

"Um….. can we go to some place private….. I need to talk to you about something." The blonde said scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, Naruto." She said talking into his ear which sends shiver through him.

"_I wonder what's on his mind."_ She thought to herself as they reached his apartment and entered.

Naruto then motioned for her to sit on his couch.

"Close your eyes Sakura chan."

"Why shou-"

"Can you just do it please…it's a surprise. He said with a commanding yet soft tone.

After thinking it over, she did as she was told, closing her eyes. She heard things being moved around…after a minute, she felt Naruto's presence in front of her.

"Open them."

What Sakura saw next, she never expected. She saw he love on one knee with a ring in his hand. Sakura was blushing on the outside, but on the inside you could hear a scream of joy, but somewhere deep inside her, there was this voice that was saying no.

"Sakura Haruno…will you do the ultimate honor of marrying me" said Naruto who was also blushing fiercely.

"Yes…, YES, YES, YESSSSSSS!" the pinkette said jumping into his arms.

Even though she was filled with joy, she felt like she was lying to Naruto this whole time….not telling her about Kiko. She decided if that they were going to get married, she needed to tell him.

"Naruto…there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it my cherry blossom."

"I…I…I have a daughter….a-and the father is…" she said letting her voice trail

"Sakura….when did this happen." He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"8 years ago when Sasuke left the village."

"but this doesn't make any sense…. When we had sex….. I broke your hymen so… how is that possible?" He said getting a little frustrated.

"I had Tsunade sensei repair it so no one would know…then we sent her to a village in the Rain Country.

"Well, aren't you allowed to go get her now that your grown…. I mean so you can take care of her?"

"No, Tsunade sensei forbade it, she didn't want Sasuke to find out about he-." Realizing that she slipped up.

"Why would she want to keep it away from Sasuke….are you telling me that...that THAT BASTARD IS YOUR CHILD'S FATHER!" he yelled, pushing her onto the couch, his eyes switching from his sea blue eyes to red slits.

"N-N-Naruto…I-I-I didn't think something like that would happen…. He said he would stay if we did….but he lied to me." She said fearing for her life.

Orange chakra was starting to bubble out of him. The Kyuubi's rage taking over.

"_Kyuu….calm down….I'm mad too, but we don't want to hurt Sakura because of that bastard._

"**No, this is unforgivable. First he slept with our true love….then he left her underage with a baby….this is a true insult towards us. I will not let this stand.**

"_Kyuu, please I don't want to hurt Sakura or use the key to restrain you."_

Th Kyuubi wasn't listening. He was too enraged to calm down. His new task was to go and kill that bastard Sasuke.

"Naruto, please calm down…I'm sorry… I didn't know how I felt about you then until it was too late, please calm down." She tried to run over to him, but he pushed her and she was slammed against the wall.

Realizing what just happened to Sakura, Naruto decided that Kyuu would forgive him latter but he had to shut him down.

The key appearing on his arm, he locked the Kyuubi down, having columns fall all around him, pinning him down,

**"Damn you, you twit, we could go kill that bastard Sasuke right now."**

"_No, that's not the Sasuke we know, that is the Sasuke Madara and Orochimaru created, I don't plan on killing him, I want to save him._ He said as he regained full control of his body again.

Pure horror met his eyes when he saw Sakura. They were nothing but minor injuries, but he couldn't believe he let the Kyuubi hurt her at all.

"Naruto, I'm okay, it's just a few minor scratches that I can heal myself." She got up and tried to touch him, thinking her touch would assure him but he backed away.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but I need to meditate right now, I'm still unstable….I-I don't want to hurt you again, ever again." He said as he made his way to his balcony.

"No, Naruto, please don't go, we can talk through this."

"Sakura, I will never leave you, so please don't think like that, I will be back later, just-just try to get some sleep."

"Okay, I will, just please… hurry back."

Her only response from him was one of his toothy grins.

Sakura, being alone and sad, took his advice and went to his room to lay down. She wasn't very sleepy, but she felt sleep could do here some good. Trying to clear her mind, she soon drifted off to sleep.

Naruto was in the middle of his meditation on training field 3 when he felt a presence approach him.

"Hey N-Naruto kun."

"Hey Hinata long time no see, what brings you out here at this time."

"Oh, I-I was just looking at the stars, and-and a even better site."

"Well what's the better site?" he questioned her.

"You." She said… with lust filling her voice. She then began to remove her jacket and her fishnet to reveal her double D's.

"H-Hinata, what are you doing." he said even though he was feeling aroused from it. He could already feel a bonner in his pants.

"She doesn't deserve you Naruto…. But I do. She said as she removed her bra. It was evident that she was horny just from looking at her nipples being perky.

She then sat down in front of him and pressed her lips against his. At first, he resisted a little, but then lust and vengeance took over him, coming from the Kyuubi.

"_Kyuubi, what are you doing, I love Sakura, why are you doing this?"_

"**If she wants to have a baby with someone else, so can we, can't hold all of my chakra back all the time.**

Naruto cursed himself for not getting something to eat earlier before meditating.

Things quickly escalated to the point where they both were naked. Naruto, already gaining permission entered her slowly, not knowing if she was a virgin, but found out she was.

Little did they know that there was a eavesdropper not to far away who heard their moans and groans and went to check it out.

Who is this mysterious figure watching Naruto at his weakest moments with the girl who has had a crush on him forever?

Author's Note

So here is the 4th chapter, I feel evil for what I just did…I' going to tell you now that Kiba's not going to be happy about this, the jonin senseis are going to have lots of problems tomorrow.


	6. Recap on a troublesome Life

Chapter 5

A month has passed, and Naruto's life couldn't be any more messed up. His little….episode with Hinata was discovered by someone and they told Sakura. Since then, Sakura hasn't even try to come close to him.

(Flashback)

Sakura was disturbed from her wonderful dream by a loud knocking on the door. Slowly getting up, she made her way to the door and opened it.

"Forehead, you'll never guess what I saw just now!" Said Sakura's blonde friend, Ino.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt my sleep pig.' She said rubbing her eyes.

"I….I think you might want to sit down…. This news might be shocking.

"Would you come on and just tell me pig, it can't be that bad."

"Well, I was just walking around bored when I heard something from one of the training fields, and when I went I saw …I saw…." Said Ino, trying to bring herself to tell her.

"Spit it out already, your stuttering like Hinata." Said the pinkette with an attitude.

Ino's eyes shot up at the mention of Hinata.

"Yes, Hinata was having sex…."

"What, are you serious, with who, I doubt any stranger." She said still surprised.

"I-It was with…Naruto." Said the blonde, but she said it in a whisper.

Even though she said it so low, Sakura's keen shinobi hearing could make out her lover's name.

"No, now I know your lying… Naruto Kun would never cheat on me….. Never… he loves me. She said baffled.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I had a feeling you were gonna be like this, so that's why I recorded it on my phone." She said before pulling out her phone and showing her the video.

Sakura could see Naruto, with Hinata riding his dick, the look on his face told her that he was enjoying it. Sakura continued to watch as Naruto and Hinata both tensed, assuming that they both came, all the while; Sakura had tears running down her face.

As the video was coming to an end, you heard mumbling, but those two shinobi understood what they said.

"I love you."

At this point, Sakura just broke down sobbing, Ino rushed over to her but Sakura's hand stopped her before she pointed to the door.

Ino, understanding what she wanted, started to make her way to the door. Before walking out, she looked over her shoulder and said

"Sakura, I really am sorry, but I thought it was best if you knew.' Before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Sakura just kept on sobbing, replaying the video and those three words that Naruto said to Hinata.

(End Flashback)

What made things worst was, that Naruto found out after she saw the video and confronted him about it, she told him some news that devastated him; she was pregnant.

Just thinking about it always brought tears to his eyes.

(Flashback)

Naruto entered her house only to see Sakura sobbing on the floor.

"Sakura chan, what's wrong." He said as he rushed over to her.

Before he could even wrap his arms around her…or even blink, she sent him across the room with a chakra enhanced punch.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE FOR ME….ESPECIALLY AFTER CHEATING ON ME!"

Naruto was just starting to stand when he paled instantly at the word cheating.

_How does she know? _He asked himself

"**Well after I got you started with your other lover-"**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OTHER LOVER?"

"**Kit, you may have not realized it, but when you were mating with the other girl, I felt this deep sensation emitting from you, the same one that emits when you are with your other mate, what you humans call…..love."**

Some part of Naruto tried to make him speak, but no words came out because the other part of Naruto, somewhat a little skeptical, knew this was true.

Ever since she confessed her love during the Pain invasion, Naruto did feel something deep down inside. But his obsessive love with Sakura depressed it.

When Sakura confessed that she had a child with Sasuke, that feeling grew immediately, but his unhappiness pushed it aside.

_I don't know how, but maybe Hinata must have sensed that I was unhappy, I'm not sure but…..I'm glad she did what she did." He thought_

_My real problem is if I can explain this to Sakura._

His face being forced through the front door with a fist brought him back from his mind with the Kyuubi and himself.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR CHEATING FACE AGAIN." She said screaming and sobbing at the same time.

"Wait, Sakura….as bad as it sounds, I can explain." He said pleading, basically on his knees, considering due to the fact that if he stood he'd probably just fall back down.

"NO, TO THINK, YOU WERE GOING TO BE CALLED A FATHER."

Her saying that caught the blonde off guard, but slowly the gears in his head started to wind until it made sense, she was pregnant.

"Wait Sakura are you telling-"but the door slamming cut him off.

Heaving a big sigh, Naruto got up and started making his way to his house, being aware that he was getting quick glances from people, realizing they started a commotion.

Borrowing Shikamaru's trademark word; he realized that his future was going to be very troublesome.

(End Flashback)

You thought that his life was already difficult enough, but then he found out that Hinata was also pregnant.

Even though he was in a slight depression, Hinata still "visited" occasionally, sometimes to apologize, sometimes to just talk. Seeing her always put a smile on his face, just like Sakura did. One of those times, she told him that she took a pregnancy test, and it came back positive.

(Flashback, two weeks after the Naru/Saku break up)

Naruto was watching T.V. when he heard a knocking on the door. He slowly got up and opened it.

Before he could even say hello he was tackled by lavender eyed Hyuuga. She quickly locked lips with his as they stood up.

She used her feet to close the door, then quickly pulled his pants down before lifting her skirt up, and pushing him on the couch.

Without warning, she jumped on his erect member and slid it into her.

(1 hour later)

"That was amazing Naruto Kun, but now that I have that out of my system, I need to tell you something." She said with a serious look on your face.

"I already know, you're pregnant." He said, but didn't put a smile on his face which worried Hinata.

"Y-you don't want it don't you." She said as she got up quickly.

"Huh, no, what are you talking about, of course I'm happy, it's just that…I'm still kind of sad about me and Sakura….no offense baby."

"Good, and about Sakura, I will go talk to her….and try to reason with her, as best as I can."

Hearing that put a smile on his face .

"Come here you." He said as he pulled her back on the bed and took her nipple into his mouth, starting another round of sex, that would lead to another, and another, and another.

(End Flashback)

He still hasn't had any word back from her on that situation.

Looking on his nightstand, he saw his phone vibrating so he picked it up and saw he had a text.

_Going to talk to Sakura tomorrow…wish me luck xoxoxoxox._

_I don't think she is the one that needs it._ He thought to himself.

**Don't worry kit, in the end, she'll need you, especially now that she it expecting pups.**

"For once I hope your right, I love her to death." He said aloud.

"**But why do you, from what I can see, she looks like she abuses you more than love you**." Growled the Kyuubi.

"Well, it's something we call tough love."

"**Believe me kit, you don't know anything about tough love…..or hardcore sex if you're not a demon fox. Try having your tail pulled continuously while trying to cu-"**

"Once again….please stop, the last thing I want to hear is about your sex life with your wife." He said disgusted.

"Aww great, now the image is stuck in my head, thanks a lot."

All Kyuu did was chuckle before laying his head back down.

"Hey Kyuu, can I ask you a question?"

"**What is it?"**

"Why has my sperm been glowing lately with your chakra?"

"**simple, while humans mate all the time, we do the same but there is a certain time of the year where we mate twice as much as usual, mating season. We mate so much that you humans would say that we were ….. Humping like bunnies?"**

Hearing that, just made Naruto cry from laughter.

"**The thing about it," he growled " is that the males don't even come on to it, the females do, they take total control over us, and well, put it simple, dominate us. Here let me give you a mental picture." **he thought of what he would look like after sex in mating season.

The picture you could see his tails pointed straight up and his fur being fluffed up everywhere. The look on his face was one of enjoyment, yet tiredness.

"Now I would love to look like that after sex." He chuckled as he felt tiredness take him.

"**  
>Well kit, there is a way that I've been meaning to share with you but we'll wait till tomorrow."<strong> He growled as he felt sleep take him too.

"Yeah," said Naruto half awake, "tomorrow is going to be full of surprises."

Author's Note

Well here it is, sorry it took so long, I've haven't had time to write them, but here, by the way, could you all please review some more, I feel like I could e getting a lot more reviews, I love encouragement, it keeps me going and the chapters come faster, so please review,

P.S. 

Sakura and Hinata will share in this story, who knows what but they will share some things.


End file.
